Countdown
by Shizuka Zetsubou
Summary: After Shiemi tells Rin her new secret, he can't seem to stop thinking of his own. Everyone knows being a teenager brings frustration and confusion - but when you have a lot hidden away, it can be destructive. AU/Rin x ?/Rated M for: sexual scenes, abuse of different kinds, may be some violence, some bad language, slightly bipolar main character, possible mpreg, yaoi, and yuri


**A/N: **Ok, so, this an an Alternate Universe fic. That means it's not entirely the same universe as Ao no Exorcist. It's like they are in a normal school, so no cram school or exorcist training, and demons are an accepted part of the population in most cases. Also I'd like to give a heads up for the content in this fic - sexual scenes, abuse of different kinds, may be some violence, some bad language, slightly bipolar main character, Mpreg, and general gayness.

- x -

Bored.

I'm... bored.

No, _really_, class is so damn dull.

It sucks that I can't snooze today like I normally would either; they moved me to the front row after catching me in the act during almost every lesson last week...

My eyes stray about for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

A blonde girl named Shiemi is seated next to me, her eyes fixated on our teacher's hands as he writes down whatever it is he's on about, scrunched over her notes in concentration. We have all our classes together, and though we're not necessarily friends, we get along well enough. She's kind and attractive, but not really any fun to hang around with on a regular basis. She looks at me with questioning eyes and I realize I've been staring. I flash a grin her way and she blushes, quickly looking back to the front.

Yukio, my twin brother, has such a huge crush on this girl. It's quite hard to say how I feel about it. I mean, she's a great girl and he deserves someone sweet like her... but I just feel like she'll take him away from me.

Resting my head on my arms, I imagined living apart from my twin, possibly with someone else. My younger brother had been my world since we were very young - so no matter what scenario I came up with I knew I couldn't live without him.

Tch, piss off sentimental thoughts!

Thinking of crushes, I remembered rather suddenly Shima's infatuation with Izumo, another girl in my class. Now Izumo was very different from shy, sweet Shiemi. I glanced over to my right to where she sat on the opposite row. Her purple bangs shadowed her eyes as she took notes furiously, and she had multiple textbooks open, scattered over the desk haphazardly. Her personality was close to being cold, and she was very proud. I liked her well enough, since I'm fairly certain she was a softie at heart.

I wondered idly if Shima could tame her. No offense to the guy, but I seriously doubt it. He's a wimp, while she's... well...

Returning to my original rant, I'm not even sure what lesson I'm in right now for all the attention I've been paying. I let my tail swish patterns through the air beside my face, loving the cool air and the tingly sensation when a few hairs brushed feather-light over my cheek.

Not for the first time, I wished I wasn't the only boy in my class. If Bon was here I could tease him and get Konekomaru and Shima to have a laugh with me. I wouldn't mind even having Yukio here with me, though I don't know how long I'd be able to stand seeing so many girls stare at him with starry-eyes.

Aw man, so _bored_.

...and now I'm _hungry_ too...

- x -

Finally, the teacher (Mr Neuhaus I think his name was) announces that class is over and I practically jump up from my desk with joy, stretching vigorously and grinning like an idiot. I can tell he isn't fond of me because he glares at me a lot. I think he had his other eye ripped out by a demon or something... I mean I heard rumours at least.

It was yet another excuse to escape from this stuffy room! And besides, Bon and his gang would always wait for me to meet them at the courtyard so we could walk back together, and I couldn't wait. Fresh air, baby~! (Although technically, I still had to walk alone for a while, since the abandoned dorm that me and my brother got placed into was further on the outskirts of the campus).

I start packing my stuff into my shoulder bag eagerly before a light tap on my back gets my attention.

Turning around I find Shiemi stood looking awkwardly at the floor. "I...uh...can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can!" I answer, grinning happily. I can't help it, she really is sweet. "Like, here, or in private?" I figured she'd only _ask_ to talk to me if she wanted to do so privately.

Her head was level with my shoulders, so she ended up staring at my messy shirt collar as she replied, avoiding my eyes, "Yeah, private please..."

I took her bag off her hands, like a gentleman should, before heading slowly down the corridor, the small blonde following by my side, shuffling just a step behind. I glanced back and noticed her green eyes are focused on my swinging tail.

I wondered what she thought of me and Yukio's heritage.

You see, half-demon's are very rare, but are generally accepted into society in this day and age. I think me and my brother are the only ones that attend at True Cross Academy. A lot of the students had never seen types like us before, so we got plenty of attention - good and bad. Most were curious and excited, but there were a few who didn't like us just because we were different. But we didn't let that bother us; there are people like that everywhere.

I was so lost thinking of back then, that I was startled when Shiemi lightly touched my arm again. "What is it?"

"I thought...maybe over there?" She asked, pointing at an empty clubroom and smiling as she seemed to gain confidence.

We went in and settled ourselves for a moment before saying anything, Shiemi sitting down properly at a desk near the window while I sat on top of that same desk with my legs crossed over the side, leaving both our bags underneath.

"Do you..." She started, clearly hesitating. "Do you..."

She couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth. It frustrated me a little, at once making me want to encourage her on gently as well as snap at her to just get on with it. I chose to wait for her to finish.

After a moment she looked up at me properly, her emerald green eyes meeting mine. She looked somewhat resolved now that she'd had her funny five minutes and her brows had a tiny crease between them despite the pink flush over the bridge of her nose.

"Rin, tell me honestly. Do you like someone?"

My mind was blown.

Why of _all things _had she just asked that? Was I ogling at somebody without realising it? Was she being overprotective? Is she spying for Yukio? Is she jealous? The torrent of questions presented to my mind made my head spin.

I must have looked confused, because then she felt the need to clarify what she meant. "When I say 'like' Rin, I mean as in 'that' kind of like-"

"I know, I know! I interrupted, turning my face away to hide my slowly heating cheeks.

"Why are you asking?" I muttered.

She placed a small, pale hand on top of my thigh. "Well... _I_ like someone... but I'm really confused. I'm not close to many people... and I wanted advice..."

The blush on my face started to fade as I looked down at her in sympathy and heightened curiosity. "I'm confused about that stuff too you know. We're alike in some senses."

At those words she studied me contemplatively while I pretended not to notice, instead leaning forward and pushing off the desk so I could go and lean on the window ledge.

"If I tell you a secret, promise you won't tell anyone. Not those boys, not Kuro or...or even Yukio. Not Yukio, ok?" She stood as she said those words, looking straight at my chest. I could tell this was important, I knew this from her first question. She clearly needed someone to confide in, though I don't know if she picked the right person. I'm not a great advisor...

But I can listen. She's a good friend.

"I won't tell anyone else."

She rushed forward and buried her head in my chest as she blurted "I think I might be gay."

I froze, pupils thinning as my eyes widened. There are certain things in this world, facts that are easy to see and accept, and there are the ones that you didn't even suspect and probably never would of until they get thrust into your face.

I looked down at the top of her blonde head and thought. Hard.

Was she not attracted to my brother then? And how had she come to think this way? I had thought she meant Yukio when she'd said she liked someone, but was it that who she actually liked was... a girl?

"Shiemi..."

She tensed a little like she was scared, and I felt a protective wave wash over me.

"Who is it that you like, Shiemi?" I asked softly, lifting a hand to pat her head gently.

She mumbled something incoherent into my shirt and I frowned. Grasping both her shoulders I pulled her back a little so I could clearly see her look of unease. Raising my eyebrows when she looked at me was enough to tell her she should say it clearly.

"Kamiki-san."

"... Izumo...?"

I rubbed the back of my head. There were so many questions I needed answers to right now. I figured I'd hurry up and find out what pressed on my mind the most.

"What about Yukio? I always thought you liked him..."

Her bright green eyes stared up anxiously into my own electric blues. "I-I do! It's just that, lately, I can't seem to look at him... the same way."

"You know he likes you, don't you?" I said flatly, my gaze narrowing by a fraction.

She looked like she was going to cry at that little statement. "I don't want to hurt him, but...! Kamiki-san is all I can think of anymore! I don't know what's _wrong _with me!"

I kept calm even though I was really quite shocked at the outburst, and her plight hit a little too close to home for my own comfort. She very rarely spoke loud enough to hear, let alone raised her voice in such a manner. My grip on her shoulders slackened as I slowly let her go. I could barely believe what she was saying in the first place, let alone that I was the only one she could talk to about this.

"You aren't disgusted?" Shiemi asked meekly.

The protective feeling washed over me again at the sound of her small voice, and without even the slightest hesitation, I answered completely truthfully. "Nope. It isn't anything disgusting." I gave her a grin and nudged her shoulder playfully. "So, how long have you 'liked' Izumo, hm? Did it start with you getting wet drea-"

She smacked both her hands over my grinning mouth, her entire face red like a tomato. "RIN! That's so...!" She couldn't finish her sentence she was so mortified.

When I pulled her hands away the grin I was showing her must have been a mile wide as I continued to tease my blonde-haired friend, noticing her awkwardness starting to fade away with my positive reactions. As if Shiemi Moriyama, one of the sweetest people on the planet, could ever be considered disgusting. At least not by me she wouldn't be. So what if the person you're crushing on is of the same sex? I've honestly never seen anything wrong with that. Even if it's just a crush, real love, a little bit of teenage confusion, or even curiosity: why should that be a bad thing?

Pushing such passionate thoughts aside I continued to torture the girl, tail wagging like a happy dog's. "What is it you like _most _about her Shiemi? Her personality, her face... her _assetts_?"

Her entire face was red, and her hands were waving all over the place.

"Well then do_you_ like someone!?" She retorted, huffing.

The question threw me for a loop momentarily before I remembered I hadn't answered her this one earlier. Immediately I felt uncomfortable.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

"I... don't know yet."

Shiemi nodded her head to one side and stared up at me in a somewhat owl-ish manner. Then she crossed her arms and pouted. "Honestly... I share my every insecurity with you, and yet you can't even tell me this?"

She had asked jokingly, but I felt a lttle guilty anyway. "No, it's not that..." I took her hands in mine and I noticed we were as pale as eachother. I had always thought she was paler than me... Oh well. " I just haven't felt that way yet. So hence the 'IDK'."

"Oh? Then that's great!" The blonde chirped, walking back around the desk we had sat on before and retrieving our bags from underneath.

I took my bag from her with a small yawn. I usually slept a whole lot more during lessons, and needless to say I didn't get to take a single nap today. I really did need a lot of sleep - so much even that when the weekend came it was always consumed napping with my cat Kuro. Yukio said it was because I burned through my energy too fast being a hyper little kid; he can be such a dick sometimes... no respect for his older brother...

Shiemi brought me back to reality with a jolt as she linked an arm through mine and started off towards the door, dragging me with. "Don't those boys from the other class wait for you after school? It's already been 10 minutes since classes ended! If we talk any longer, you won't be able to walk with them."

"Oh yeah! God, thanks Shiemi, I completely forgot!" I detached myself and strode ahead of her in the quiet corridor before looking back over my shoulder as I continued. "See you tomorrow, ok? And you aren't disgusting - theres nothing wrong with you!"

She smiled at me so happily in return that I was smiling back before I even realized it.

I'm sure she called out something before I started running, skidding around the corner and leaping down the stairs four or more at a time.

"Make sure you let me know straight away if you ever get a crush on someone!"

- x -

**Um yeah...**

**So the first chapter is mainly about Shiemi. Please don't kick up a fuss about her sexuality in this fic, after all it isn't set in stone, and I did warn at the start about 'general gayness'. I thought that should cover it, really! Haha~ I've dropped in some small ideas of what the alternate universe is like but not too many that it strays away from the nomal Ao no Exorcist feel. I also have some rather wicked plans for poor Rin... Mephisto and Amaimon are still demons and will be involved... But I want you guys to keep guessing things along the way! :D The next chapter will explain more about Rin and Yukio, our beloved Okumura's! Warning- this plot may get messy, but I like my stories odd and memorable! Certain character's POV _may_ be used sometimes; but mainly I won't bother with any POVs. I'll make sure to type a sub-title above any change in point of view. **

**If you have questions, suggestions, an opinion or a critique for me then drop a review! **

**Reviewers get giant cookies, mentions, and many thanks! Motivate meh please! XD**


End file.
